For damping vibration in a surface of an object, it has been previously known to employ a principle according to which a relatively heavy body is resiliently supported such that the body is brought to oscillate due to the object's vibrations, whereby the body and its support are so adapted in relation to the vibrations' parameters, that the body is brought to oscillate principally in opposition and thereby generates force components which are oppositely directed to the force components which produce the vibrations. Up until now, however, no satisfactory technical device has emerged which can be manufactured to achieve desired damping properties.
The object of the present invention is to provide a simple and effectively functioning device with easily adaptable damping properties and a long life span.